-Una tierna historia de mi niñes-
by Katse
Summary: Hiccup comienza a recordar como es que su vida cambio 180 desde que conoció a cierto pelinegro de ojos toxicos ... ESta es mi segunda respuesta para el mini-reto express para el grupo de Facebook -caldo de toothcup pare el alma- pasen a leer...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi segunda respuesta al mini-reto express del grupo de Facebook: Caldo de toothcup para el alma.**

**Pareja: Toothless x Hiccup**

**Aclaraciones: **_cursivas, son diálogos de recuerdos _

**Resumen: Después de mucho tiempo, Hiccup recuerda su primer encuentro con cierto pelinegro de ojos verde tóxicos y como su vida cambio desde entonces. **

**Los créditos de los personajes se los lleva DreamWorks y Cressida Cowel xD yo solo los utilizo para saciar mis fantasías *q* - ok, no (¿! ..e_e**

**Que lo disfruten ^w^/**

**Capitulo Uno**

-Hiccup, ¿qué esperas? Dentro de poco vendrá la mudanza

-No te preocupes, solo me hacen falta unas cajas que están en el cuarto

-Está bien, apresúrate – Toothless que iba cargando unas maletas se acercó y le deposito en los labios un tierno beso – No espero a llegar nuestro nuevo hogar ^_^

-Sí, lo se jeje ^_^ - El castaño regreso al cuarto de aquel departamento que hasta ahora habían compartido, pero desde el momento en el que le aprobaron la adopción de cierto pequeñín no podrían seguir viviendo en un espacio tan pequeño.

Hizo el ademan de tomar las cajas pero se detuvo al notar que una de ellas no estaba correctamente sellada y un pequeño papelito se había caído. Dejo las cajas a un lado y se agacho para contemplar mejor qué era aquel papel.

-Yo te recuerdo – una sonrisa nostálgica se plasmó en su rostro, era una tarjeta de regalo – Hace ya mucho desde esa vez, no ¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi primera pelea seria el comienzo de mi felicidad?

Cuando tenía seis años sus padres lo habían llevado al parque como todos los sábados, tal vez no pasaran con él la mayor parte del tiempo pero nunca faltaban el estar a su lado los sábados, era como una promesa silenciosa. Sus padres como siempre se sentaban en una banca a platicar de todo tipo de cosas mientras que él se disponía a jugar, nada más que esta vez algo llamo su atención. Un poco alejado de los juegos se encontraban unos niños mayores que él, molestando a lo que desde lejos parecía ser una chica por su largo cabello negro, no le gustaba cuando los chicos mayores se aprovechaban de alguien más por ser pequeño – incluyéndolo – se plantó frente a los chicos y les grito con toda la fuerza que daban sus pulmones que la dejaran en paz, por un momento todo quedo en un estático silencio, que se rompió al escucharse una voz algo aguda que gritaba con enojo.

_-¿A quién le dices chica, mocoso?_

_-¿A… ti? – Pregunto nervioso - ¿No lo eres? _

_-Por supuesto que no, idiota, soy un niño_

_-Y uno muy malhumorado =o=_

_-Cualquiera lo estaría si lo confundieran de genero_ – grito exasperado el pelinegro _– además, ¿Quién necesita ayuda?_

_-Pues, al parecer tu… esos chicos son mayores que tú y parecían molestarte, solo intentaba ayudar _–dijo ya arrepintiéndose de haber ido a ayudar a la niña, que resulto ser niño –

_-Estos idiotas no me están haciendo nada, ha! Dudo que alguna vez intenten algo contra mí, son unos miedosos_

-_OYE!_ –gritaron todos los niños mayores alrededor del pelinegro

_-Entonces, si no te están haciendo nada… mejor me voy _– y acto seguido se dio la media vuelta para irse-

_-Oye niño…_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Qué pretendías enfrentándote a grandulones tu solo, siendo igual a un camarón?_

_-Realmente no lo sé, pero no me gusta que se aprovechen de las personas…_ \- dijo esta vez alejándose por completo de aquel grupo –

El pelinegro solo lo contemplo de lejos.

-_Que niño más raro…_

**Conste, este drabble va para el mini-reto, pero se me apetece darle continuación xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y pronto subiré el siguiente…. Que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche… o madrugada e_e para los más rebeldes xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones**: Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic, esta historia está contada en retrospectiva porque la idea es que son recuerdos por parte de nuestro protagonista. No verán tiempo real hasta más adelante.

**Advertencias**: Esta es una Historia AU, slash Hiccup/ Toothless - humano. Si no es de su agrado, pinchen el botón **Atrás**, a todos los demás Disfruten ^.^/

**Disclaimer: **HTYD no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks y a Cressida Cowell.

**Capítulo II **

"Una tarjeta de presentación, también sirve como primera impresión"

Después de conocer a ese niño en aquella ocasión en el parque, no lo volví a ver en un buen tiempo, ni a su extraño grupo. Mi vida seguía su curso y mis padres intentaban que hiciera más amigos a toda costa - lo cual se hacía más difícil para mi - apreciaba que quisieran que no estuviera solo y entendía que su tiempo les evitaba estar conmigo más que los fines de semana, aunque ellos pensarán lo contrario.

Tanto fue su empeño para que hiciera amigos que decidieron hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños por más que les dije que no era necesario. Después deje de intentarlo, se veían tan entusiasmados que hasta yo mismo ayude a la elección de decoración y la preparación de la comida, ya que ninguno de mis progenitores era capaz de crear un poco de comida realmente comestible - no se como sobreviví hasta esa edad - decidimos que compraríamos pizza. La fiesta se haria, por obvias razones, el sábado para que mis padres estuvieran presentes.

La parte difícil fue invitar a mis compañeros. Yo era un año menor que ellos ya que entré desde temprano a la escuela, y mi estatura no ayudaba mucho, esto me hacia caer en la burla de los más grandulones y en especial Snotlout que era quien los guiaba, y para variar era mi primo a quien nunca le agrade. Aun así no me deje asustar por esas ideas animándome a entregar las invitaciones, después de todo mis padres se esmeraron mucho.

El entusiasmo no me duro ni lo que tardo en decir fiesta, cuando termino el primer ciclo de clases y entramos a receso intente llamar su atención subiéndome a una silla y elevando una cuarta más mi vos, lo que aminoro el ruido un poco y atrajo la atención de mis compañeros. Un leve tartamudeo salio de mis labios.

\- b-bueno, yo... Q-quería que

\- Si intentas hacer un acto como payaso, ese ya lo haces todos los días

Inevitablemente todos empezaron a reír con la burla de Snotlout, me hizo enojar pero mantuve mi temperamento bajo perfil, es lo que mi padre siempre me decía.

\- ¡Están invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado!

El grito que di, hasta a mi me asustó. Como miraba que nadie decía palabra alguna saque las tarjetas de invitación. Puede que mamá no sea buena para preparar comida, pero si en las manualidades, ella creo mis tarjetas y le quedaron muy bonitas. Pero es algo que creo solo pensaba yo, pues al repartirlas mis compañeros se empezaron a burlar y yo no entendía la gracia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - solía ser muy inocente

\- no hay duda que sigues siendo un bebé, ¿no es así, camarón? - "camaron" era su apodo hacia mi por lo bajito que era en ese entonces - dragones y hadas, ¿no habrán flores y duendes también?

Los colores se me subieron al rostro, pero no por vergüenza como creyeron todos, sino por el enojo. Yo allí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer amigos para que mis padres estuvieran tranquilos y ellos siendo unos idiotas, idiotas guiados por Snoutlot.

\- ¿Qué tiene que me gusten los dragones? - di como cinco ejercicios de respiración, y conte del uno al mil. Hasta el diez ya no me servía.

\- Estas son tonterías de niños

\- Noticia de última hora, Snotlout : somos niños.

\- De igual manera ¿quién querría ir a una fiesta donde ni siquiera tienen dinero para comprar tarjetas reales?

Y ese fue el momento. ¿Alguna vez sintieron como algo pasaba frente a ti tan lento pero al mismo tiempo demasiado rápido como para detenerlo que no puedes hacer otra cosa más que mirar?

Bueno, ahí estaba yo, viendo como mi susodicho primo rompía por la mitad la tarjeta que hizo mi mamá. Y como si fuera un juego de dominó todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Luego tiraron los pedazos como si fueran basura.

Pedí disculpas mentalmente a mi padre, luego me abalance hacia Snotlout y comencé a darle de golpes. Dos chicos más que seguían a Snoutlot intentaron meterse, pero eso no funcionó bien para ellos. Por cada golpe que le daba a mi primo le decía, no, más bien le advertía que no se volviera a meter conmigo en especial con mi familia. No se cuanto estuve esquivando y dando golpes hasta que un profesor llego y me tomo de los costados para separarme. Fue gracioso porque el también recibió un codazo por parte mia antes de que me calmara completamente. Me llevaron con el director, antes de irme recogí los pedazos de invitación esparcidos por toda el aula y me lleve mi mochila porque después de eso fijo estaba expulsado.

Algo extraño fue que el director, un señor bonachón de unos cuarenta años, sólo se tomó unos minutos en mirarme para luego hablar y decirme que no estaba expulsado, solo parecería que sí.

\- No lo entiendo, señor

\- Verás, alguien que defiende a su familia no merece un castigo, pero los golpes tampoco son la mejor forma.

Su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo puedo parecer expulsado y a la vez no

\- Esta institución tiene otras escuelas compañeras, pero no son abiertas a todos, se especializan en niños huérfanos que viven en conventos de monjas.

\- Pero yo no estoy huérfano, señor.

\- No, no es así. Pero tampoco quieres el mes de suspensión ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no ¿les dirá a mis padres?

\- Es mejor que se enteren primero por ti, luego yo les explicare mejor los detalles.

Me puse nervioso y no era para menos. Rompí la regla sobre el temperamento de mi padre. Y ahora estaría yendo por un mes a otro colegio. Baje mis ojos a las invitaciones que tenía todavía en mis manos, o al menos los pedazos que levanté.

\- Permíteme...

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Tus tarjetas, las voy a arreglar

\- No es por contradecirlo señor, pero eso es imposible, estan rotas y algunas en más de dos partes

\- Es solo cuestión de creer - Esta vez si sonrió abiertamente, y me extendió su mano - Pasa a traerlas mañana por la mañana y traes a tus padres para poder explicarles ¿si?

\- Esta bien...

Dije no muy animado pasándole lo que quedaban de mis tarjetas

\- Puedes irte

\- Gracias, señor. Pase buenas tardes.

Como salí temprano de clases, me detuve en el parque donde siempre iba con mis padres, viendo a otros niños jugar, pensando en la mejor manera de decirles a mis padres que por un mes iría a otra escuela. Después de un rato termine en creer que la forma ideal seria con comida. Prepararía su comida favorita y luego les daría la noticia. Sip, _primero el gusto y después el trancazo_, como dicen por ahí.

Empecé a caminar, tenia una cena que preparar.

Y esto fue la segunda parte. Uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es no dejar historias inconclusas y algo estoy haciendo por la causa, pronto actualizaré las demás que tengo pendiente c:

Tengan buen día !


	3. Un día demasiado largo

**Notas de la autora (osea, yo 0w0):** La tipa como las historias fumadas que ni ella sabe de dónde las saca, ha regresado xD tuve uno de esos llamados "bloqueo de escritor" de esas que no te sacas ni con un buen café cargado... Aun después de haber dicho que no dejaría historias inconclusas, bueno... Todos sabemos que los propósitos de año nuevo no suelen durar más allá de tres semanas, tal vez menos _

Ya que! mi inspiración volvió y hay que aprovecharla ^o^/

**Advertencias**: Esta es una Historia AU, slash Hiccup/ Toothless - humano. Si no es de su agrado, pinchen el botón **Atrás**, a todos los demás Disfruten ^u^/

**Disclaimer: **HTYD no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks y a Cressida Cowell.

**yusefan halackti fanny alejo****: **Gracias por tu comentario, y sigues siendo el primero xD

El que no publique muy seguido los capítulos hace que no sea tan popular mi fic, pero con tener pocos lectores me conformo. Al menos sé que a alguien le está llegando mi historia y disfruta de ella. Y gracias por tus bendiciones c:

000000 000000 000000 000000 000000

**Capítulo 2 / Un día demasiado largo**

"Cuando sientas que te perdiste en el camino, respira y observa a tu alrededor. Tal vez no estés viendo desde todos los ángulos posibles."

No podía evitar pensar en la mala suerte que me asediaba. Soy como un imán para los problemas. Primero, la cena no funciona y por primera vez en la vida se me quemó la casa ¡LA CASA! Desde que tengo memoria nunca había pasado algo así, mis padres estaban muy asustados. Cuando llegaron a la casa, los bomberos ya tenían controlado el fuego de la cocina y avisaron que lo que había causado el incendio fue un cortocircuito en el alambrado y miraron sospechosos como mis padres llegaron apresurados. Evidentemente viendo el problema de dejar un niño solo en casa.

Mi madre estaba muy ocupada ahogándome en su abrazo y mi padre tenía problemas para hablar, me deshice de los brazos de oso que me encerraban y me adelante a mi padre diciéndole al bombero que ellos acababan de ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena, y que sólo habían pasado diez minutos antes de que él fuego iniciara, y que afortunadamente yo estaba en mi cuarto -lo cual era una mentira obviamente- y como mis padres me enseñaron, marque el número de los bomberos y les di mi dirección, luego salí de la casa esperando que llegaran mis padres. El bombero dio una larga mirada de escepticismo a mi padre quien afirmaba lo que yo dije, pero después de un rato acepto que eso solía pasar, y le recomendó que revisaran el cableado además de otras cosas.

Con eso tuve un punto a mi favor, le salve el pellejo a mis padres además de que no quería ir parar a una "casa hogar" donde me retuvieran hasta solucionar lo de dejar a un niño solo en casa. No, definitivamente no me conviene. Mis padres entraron para ver lo que quedaba de nuestra cocina, para ver sólo paredes chamuscadas, estantes con el vidrio roto, cenizas por todas partes y un estofado en el horno ennegrecido. Mi padre se sintió más triste por el estofado que por los daños en la cocina y lloró y maldijo al cable que creo chispas y el fuego. Y yo también culpe al cable, aunque en realidad se haya quemado por mi culpa, pero nadie podría alguna vez saberlo.

Mi madre propuso comer afuera y después de que le quitara la olla con el estofado quemado de entre las manos a mi padre, salimos y nos decidimos por comida china.

Me debatía en cómo debía decirles lo del traslado de colegio por un mes, nada había salido según lo planeado. Mi madre estaba pensando en cambiar de trabajo o por lo menos al turno nocturno en la emplasticadora. Así por lo menos ella pasaría en día conmigo y después por la noche estaría mi padre mientras ella se iba.

Los interrumpí en medio de sus planes para hablarles de lo del colegio, decidí que era mejor morir en ese momento que estar en el suplicio de la espera.

-Hoy... Verán, intente invitar a mis compañeros a mi cumpleaños, y pues...

-Oh cierto ¿y qué tal fue todo?

Mi mamá tenía una gran sonrisa, y eso solo me hacía recordar lo de las tarjetas. En serio, de algo de lo que no me arrepentía era de golpear hasta el cansancio a Snoutlot.

-En realidad nada bien.

-¿Qué Paso?

Mi padre solo mi miraba esperando a que terminara.

-Primero fue Snotlout, luego los niños. Se burlaron de mi fiesta, de que era pobre y luego… Bueno, rompieron las tarjetitas que me hizo mamá y pues yo no aguante y golpeehataelcansancioaSnoutlotypuesmeexpulsarondecolegioyahoratengoqueiraotroporunmes…

-¿Qué? Dijeron al unísono -No te escuchamos bien, podrías repetirlo por favor, pero esta vez más lento.

Con un largo suspiro acepte mi destino y volví a decir todo un poco más alto y también lento.

-Golpeé a Snoutlot y provoque que me llevará a la dirección, entonces como el director cree que soy un buen chico me traslado a otra escuela por un mes, así parecería que estaba suspendido y como si fuese castigado por lo de pelear en clase. Lamento romper la regla papá, pero él se lo merecía, me gustaron mucho las tarjetas de mamá y tampoco tenía derecho a decir lo de pobres, yo no soy pobre, los tengo a ustedes, eso me basta.

Esperaba de todo, una escena de regaños de esa que no para hasta dos horas después, por parte de mi padre, o tal vez una mirada de decepción por parte de mi madre, y lo único que encontré fue amor. Mi madre me acarició el cabello y me dijo que no pasaba nada, que ya hablarían ellos con el director. Mi padre después de asegurar lo dicho por mamá, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y a pedirme los detalles de cómo le rompí la madre a Snotlout, eso me dejo choqueado. Pero mi mamá le pego en el brazo para que se calmara. Después de eso la cena transcurrió normal. Pero mi tranquilidad nunca dura, eso debí suponerlo cuando me dormí esa noche con un extraño presentimiento.

Y definitivamente así fue. El día siguiente empezó mal. Me desperté tarde. Mi padre tuvo que desconectar el gas y todo lo que tenía que ver con el cableado eléctrico para poder trabajar en la reparación de la cocina. Mis padres pidieron el día libre y pasarían haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que no hubiera más problemas. Eso estaba bien.

Lo que no estaba bien era el hecho de tenerme que bañar con agua – putamente – helada. Esperaba no enfermarme. Luego como iba tarde, perdí el recorrido o más bien me dejo. Aun así mis padres me dijeron que no me desanimara, de todas formas se suponía que estaba expulsado. Eso me relajo un poco y al mismo tiempo me dejo nervioso. Estudiaría en un nuevo colegio por todo un mes, y mis padres hablarían con el director hoy.

Desayunamos fuera de casa, en una pequeña cafetería y pase un rato agradable con mis padres en un día de semana, de esos que solo disfruto los sábados. Pero como dije, mi suerte había echado patitas andar y me dejo a la intemperie. No sé quién dejo entrar a un gran pastor alemán, en serio que era gigante, estando dentro de la cafetería comenzó a hacer un desastre total y yo no salí impune.

El perro empujo a uno de los camareros el cual llevaba una bandeja con panqueques, miel y café. Ya se imaginaran donde cayó. Después de terminar bañado de miel y con aroma de café en el pelo, lo único que logre fue enjuagarme la cara porque ya íbamos tarde al colegio para hablar con el director.

Cuando llegamos mis padres se portaron muy razonables y escucharon las indicaciones del director, quien les dio la dirección de la nueva escuela, una carta explicando todo que debían entregar al director de la otra escuela y les dijo por cuanto tiempo estaría asistiendo. Empezaría al día siguiente.

Cuando estábamos por irnos, el director me llamo aparte y me entrego las tarjetas que creí no tenían reparación, eso me sorprendió, no sé cómo lo hizo pero estaban como si nunca las hubieran hecho pedazos. Casi me pongo a llorar. Le agradecí y luego se las mostré a mi madre, ella también estaba impresionada, al punto en el que llego a dudar que realmente las rompieran, pero el director afirmo que si habían sido hechas pedacitos.

Salimos de la oficina del director y esta vez nos dirigimos a al centro comercial para buscar una nueva cocina y algo de utensilios para poder comenzar a cocinar, mi padre estaba sufriendo sin mi cocina (según él). ¿Me pregunto qué comía cuando yo aún no nacía? Ammm, tendría que preguntárselo a mama.

Ya estando en el centro comercial y en el área de electrodomésticos elegimos una cocina con horno económica, que venía con descuento y además una vajilla de cerámica, fue una ganga. Compramos algunas pailas y ollas, también cubiertos y vasos, solo lo básico para tres personas. Y de nuevo era hora de comer y el estómago de papa lo sabía. Nos ubicamos en el foodcourt y nos decidimos esta vez por mariscos. Mi papa andaba con antojos de paella.

Muy rico. Después de ese almuerzo familiar, seguimos con el resto de compras para reparar la cocina. Todo iba de maravillas hasta que… los perdí. ¿Cómo es posible perder de vista a alguien tan grande y llamativo como mi papa? Ni idea. Di como cinco vueltas por los lugares en donde podían estar pero no conseguía localizarlos, y luego de la nada, volvió a salir un infernal perro del demonio que me salto encima y comenzó a lengüetearme. Me acorde de la miel y el café que me cayeron en la mañana, y entendí porque el _perrito adorado_ creía que era una croqueta. Al parecer era mi _día de perros._ Literalmente.

Cuando por fin logre quitármelo, el perro me quedo viendo como si quisiera saltar sobre mi otra vez, pero se quedó quieto. No llevaba collar así que supuse que era callejero, pero se miraba muy limpio para serlo. Ignore al perro y me dispuse a buscar a mis padres de nuevo, pero el perro no me dejo, más bien me siguió. Intente perderlo un par de veces pero no resulto. Sabía que debí haberme lavado mejor el caballo, con este aroma llamaría a toda una horda de animales hambrientos. Me resigne a los quince minutos de caminar y no poderme despegar del can. Y mis padres seguían sin aparecer.

Me senté en una de las bancas que están por todo el centro comercial y mire pasar a la gente. Estaba cansado. El perro que me siguió se acostó a mis pies y también miraba a la gente caminar de un lado a otro, en realidad no me caía mal, pero sabía que no podía encariñarme con él, ya tenemos muchos problemas como para que a eso le agregue una mascota. Es por eso que nunca las tuve en un principio, pero ahora no sabía como alejarme de él, y por el momento no me importaba, me estaba haciendo compañía y me alegraba de no estar solo.

Después de otros veinte minutos esperando, al fin pude distinguir la típica cabellera rojiza de mi padre, se miraban desesperados y como no, sería la segunda vez que descuidaban a su tesoro más preciado, o sea: yo. Corrí hacia ellos y detrás de mí venia Alexander. Si, sé que dije que no estábamos para mascotas, pero siempre quise una y para mientras esperaba, algo tenía que hacer, y se me ocurrió ponerle un nombre. Alexander es un buen nombre. Volviendo con mis padres, me lance a abrazar a mi madre, estaba muy contento de verlos de nuevo y ellos igual a mí. Les pregunte dónde se habían metido y mi mamá me dijo que había una especie de feria de comida y mi padre salió corriendo hacia el lugar, creyendo que yo iba detrás de ellos. Se disculparon y yo les dije que ya no importaba. Luego repararon en la presencia de Alexander.

-¿Puedo quedármelo? – No sé de dónde salió eso, pero en serio estaba esperanzado en poder tenerlo, para que negarlo me había encariñado del perrito infernal.

-Hiccup… - Mi madre fue la primera en hablar. – Sabes las reglas. No podemos mantener a una mascota, son más gastos y ya tenemos demasiados con lo de la cocina.

Y yo lo sabía, pero en serio quería a alguien con quien pasar tiempo en compañía. La soledad a veces me da miedo, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta

-Podemos llevarlo. – Levante el rostro. Mi padre me miraba con una gran sonrisa y yo la copié.

-¿Podemos?

-Stoick…

-Para mientras Hiccup aprende a hacer amigos, puede tener de compañero a este precioso de acá. Además parece haber cumplido su primera misión cuidando a nuestro hijo haciéndole compañía.

-Oh bien, pero tú te encargas de que no haga desastres en la casa. – Dijo señalándome.

-¡Lo prometo!

-Necesitara un collar y una correa. – Mi padre hablo después de un rato.

-Cuando pasamos por la tienda de zapatos vi una tienda de mascotas, podemos ir y de paso le compramos comida y las cosas que necesites para cuidarlo ¿Eh Hiccup?

-Eso sería estupendo.

Bueno, tal vez no todo era tan malo. Algo que aprendí de pequeño es que, nada puede ser tan malo, ni nada bueno puede durar tanto. Y de que las situaciones siempre pueden cambiar para mejor o para peor. El modo en que las tomes es lo que hará que al final del día sientas que has vivido plenamente un día más, y que has aprendido algo nuevo del mundo que no conocías.

000000 000000 000000 000000 000000

**Bueno, al fin conseguí subir este capítulo. En realidad no sé por qué me costó tanto, bueno tal vez si lo sé, pero es es que es tan… ahhhh!**

**Ok, no importa. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y espero pronto tener el siguiente capítulo. Me gustaría saber que les parece. En el próximo, Hiccup ya entra a su nueva escuela. **

**xD Quién no estaría nervioso? Hiccup debería.**

**Cuidense. Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
